In cellular communication networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, it is desired to be able to estimate a relative load in the radio network from the user equipment (UE) without having access to network information. The relative load implies how much of the available radio resources which is occupied by traffic, regarding interference. Such load estimations may be used for input to algorithms, feedback to the network, creating possibilities for load based radio resource management algorithms and for throughput prediction.
There is currently no known method to estimate load in neighboring cells applicable for LTE. Further, there is no standardized method or measure available in the system that reflects what relative load the interference load situation corresponds to.